Family Secrets
by mintfowler18
Summary: Emma returns. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Bella are all mermaids, but what happens when they discover something big about their own families?
1. chapter 1

**Introduction**

Emma returns to Gold Coast and finds out about Bella, she see's that the girls are no longer wearing the lockets, but instead wearing a blue crystal. She and Bella does not click at first. A peculiar girl arrives in town and the girls are suspicious of her. But what they don't know is that she has four BIG secrets

 **Chapter One**

"EMMA!" Cleo shrieked, running up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Nice for you to drop by." Rikki had said not wanting her to know she was actually happy she was back.

"Nice to see you girls too. Didn't you say Lewis was going to be here?." Mr. Gilbert said whilst still holding their suitcases. Mrs. Gilbert saw Cleo's face drop at the mention of Lewis's name.

"Honey why don't we go in the house and let Emma go with her friends." Mrs. Gilbert thought it was best if Emma had talked to Cleo.

"Um...Hi who are you?" Elliot saw the other blonde haired girl watching.

Cleo and Rikki had almost forgot to introdice her.

"Hi.. I'm Bella" Bella stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. Shw felt left out.

Emma saw that the girls weren't wearing the lockets, but insteasld a blue crystal were hanging from their neck.

"What happened to the lockets? How come your not wearing them?" Emma asked angry and betrayed.

"Why don't we swim to mako alltogether, then we can talk." Rikki had suggested. But as usaul Emma took it out of porportion.

"WHAT! She knows the secret? Wow thanks for being honest. I can't believe you replaced me with some other mermaid." She was NOW outraged.

Cleo tried to make her calm down and keep her voice down while Rikki was arguing with her. Bella however took it all in she knew the girls didn't mean to make their friend mad. All she wanted to do was to become friends with the fellow mermaid, but she kinda made that hard now. Bella didn't know what to do, she let emotions take over instead, which lead her to run and get away as fast as possible. She could her Cleo shouting her name but she didn't look back.

At Mako.

light brown skin girl with black hair and golden highlights was standing by the moon pool.

"Don't worry mako i'll make sure they return and live here as it should have been." Then she jumped into the water and a golden tail appeared.

Gilbert's Household.

"Emma, dear you need to get to know her before leaping yourself like that." Emma knew her mum was right, she had to make it right.

" Your right mum. I will go apologise right now." So she got up and headed to the cafe. When she got there she saw someone had renamed it to "Rikki's" then she saw zane and asked if he knew where Bella was.

"She could be at mako, why don't you check there." Zane replied.

"Thanks Zane."

"Yeah whatever. Make sure to keep your temper here." She was about to leave then she heard what zane had mumbled. She just shrugged it off and dived into the sea and headed to mako.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Emma swam to mako hoping to find Bella. Looking back at her outburst she felt bad and hoped Bella could forgive her. When she arrived she heard a sob. Emma felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you." Emma has said. Bella turned around and her eyes were puffy red from crying.

"Thanks it's fine. I understand, you were transformed with them and i wasn't." with that said they both smiled and started talking about Emma's travels, they both realised they had a few things in common, Rikki and Cleo as one.

just then Cleo and Rikki had popped up.

"I see you guys have made up." Rikki said smiling.

"So have you and Zane apparantly he had a few things to say to me."Emma had replied.

Rikki just blushed.

"Isn't this nice? we're all getting along." Cleo had piped up.

Emma then remembered how Cleo reacted when her dad mentioned Lewis.

"Cleo are you ok? When my dad mention Lewis you turned into a frown."

"Lewis and i had a huge argument." That was all she said. Emma felt sorry for Cleo.

Cleo knew she had to expand on that so she got Bella to explain.

"We were fine, it was just lewis was experimenting on us alot, then he had the idea of getting another scientists thought on the whole thing. He took it too far, the guy he brought with him was Denman's son and he knew he was her son. Me and Rikki were in the moon pool when thecguy and lewis were doing tests, then we saw cleo, but our faces dropped when we saw her eyes. she had been crying. Lewis saw her face and stopped everything to talk to her, she didn't want to listen she told him that he was not the guy that she fell in love with, and that he had been different since the last time he was here. How long did you two argue for?" Bella had asked curious.

"We were arguing for two hours straight."She said heartbroken.

Emma was even heartbroken, just hearing how it went down. _how could he? he was always reliable, why change now?_ she thought to now. "Oh cleo i am so sorry.

On Land.

It was the other mermaid, but she wasn't alone.

Gilbert's House.

There was a knock on the door, Mr. Gilbert had gone to open it to see a raven haired girl standing there.

"It's time isn't it?" Mr. Gilbert had asked the girl just smiled and gave him a piece of paper and left.

Sertori's House.

The girl with the black hair and golden highlights

was standing in front of cleo's house, she knocked on the door. Don Sertori opened the door to see the young girl.

"It's time sir." The girl had said and gave him a piece of paper then walked away.

Chadwick's Trailor

Terry Chadwick heard a knock at the door, he opened it to see a ginger haired girl standing there. He then knew why she was there. He too got a piece of paper.

Hartley's House.

Brian Hartley was home alone with his wife, Ariella Hartley, when they heard the knock.

At their door stood a golden haired girl they knew that this day would come, but they never thought it would be this soon.

"Hey guys. Isn't tonight a full moon?" Cleo had remembered. The girls looked at each other worried. It was already too late. The moon pool started bubbling, but this time each girl had a different color of bubble around them. Emma was icy blue. Cleo was ocean blue. Rikki was red. And Bella was green. The moon passes and the pool stops bubbling.

"What was that?" Bella had asked.

"No idea." Emma and Rikki said in unison. All there girls were confused. They swam back to the main land and had gone home.

The next day will be an unexpected discovery for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Don Sertori went to his daughters room with her breakfast. Cleo hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." she says groggily.

Her dad comes in with a big smile on his face.

"What's up with you? And why are you giving me breakfast in bed?" Cleo looked at her dad puzzled.

"Can't a father do something nice for his daughter?" Her dad said kissing her on the cheeks then left her room. She just laughed it off.

"Look at you being treated like royalty." Cleo was sure she heard someone talking, but she just shrugged off.

"Hey! i'm talking to you."

"Where the hell is that voice coming from?" She looked around her room.

"Hey princess, over here." Cleo looked at her fish tank with her eyes widened.

"H,how come i can hear you?" She looked shocked.

"Oh you don't just hear me you can talk to me your majesty." Said Cleo's TALKING fish.

"Oh hey! you just made a wave."

"Y, you mean i did that?" Cleo stuttered, but the fish did not reply.

Bella's House.

"Bella dear, wake up breakfast is ready." Her mum said.

Bella was still confused about last night. Instead of eating breakfast she went for a swim. She was swimming near a bunch of plants and seaweed, all of a sudden they moved and grabbed Bella by the hand and tail, Bella was scared, then she heard a voice.

"Use your powers your highness." A strange voice had said.

"Who said that?" She said.

"I did!" Said a fish jumping out. Bella started screaming, she then realised she's talking under water. She then concentrated on the seaweed and the grip of it loosened.

"Thank you." Bella said swimming away.

Emma's House.

"Great. Elliot she left the freezer open again!" She shouted she then used her power to make it frozen, then Elliot comes down.

"It wasn't me i swe- woah! There's an iceberg in the kitchen."

"What? no there isn't" Emma replied, but then she turned around and saw it with her own eyes.

"Tell mum and dad i'm going out." with that said she left.

Rikki's Cafe.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Zane said to Rikki.

"I know, i thought if we finished this now then we don't have to deal with it anymore." she saw Zane looking at her eyes wide open.

"You ok Zane?" she started to panick "Zane?" She said his name one more time.

"Where'd she go? Rikki, Rikki!" He was practically running around trying to find her.

"Zane i'm right here." But he couldn't hear her. Rikki then reappeared in her seat.

"RIKKI! where you there the whole time?" He questioned.

"Yeah you couldn't hear me." then he mouthed 'full moon' and Rikki nodded in confirmation.

Later at the moon pool.

"hey." All four mermaids said in unison.

"Did anything...strange happen to you?" Cleo asked the others.

"Define strange." Rikki spoke.

"I think i can talk to sea creatures and make waves."

"I also talked to a fish, i think i control underwater plants and talk underwater." Bella replied.

" I made an iceberg appear in my kitchen." Emma had said.

" Cool...i turned invisible and Zane went absolutely out of control thinking i had disappeared out of thin air. I tried telling him i was right in the room with him but he couldn't hear me." Rikki finaly spoke.

"This has to do with the full moon from last night." Bella said.

"I agree." The other three said in unison

What they didn't know was that someone was listening in on their concersation, a certain black haired girl with golden highlights. She was smiling at what she was hearing.

"Time to reveal myself." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter F** **our**

"Hello." Said the girl coming out of her hiding place.

"Who are you?" Rikki asked in a cold harsh tone.

"Rikki! Sorry about her, um you won't tell any one about us will you?" Emma asked the girl, she looked at least one year older than them.

"Sorry. I won't tell, how can i it's like telling on myself." The girl said.

"your one of us?" Cleo asked surprised. She started to feel like she knew her.

"Do i know you?" Cleo just had to ask.

"Wow. you actually remember me, well feel like you know me. That's a start." The still dtood there not saying her name.

"Wait what!" Bella finally spoke up.

"My name's Belle Rose." She replied.

"Nice name." Bella said.

"Thanks."

The girls just stood there for a while , then three other girls turned up.

"My name's Ravina." The girl with the raven hair said.

"My name's Galatia." The girl with the ginger hair spoke.

"And my name's Corinne Leah." the golden haired girl said.

The girls were silent for a while then the four girls that were dry showed what power they had. Belle rose moved the tentacle up high, then Ravina froze it, after that Galatia heated the floating water, Eventually Belle rose turned it into a statue of a mermaid and a trident, Corinme leah then hardened it into glass.

The girls watched and was amazed at how they demonstrated their powers.

"Do have any other powers?" Emma had asked.

"We do. I can create icebergs and snow and hail." Ravina spoke.

"I can make fire and turn invisible." Said Galatia.

"I can control plants underwater and well i guess you can call me a siren." Corinne leah spoke.

" As for me i can control the wind and the current of it , and i can make a storm. At first it started out as just the waves that i could control but yeah now i control the weather." Belle rose told everyone.

"Wow that was amazing." Cleo said.

"We have new powers similar to those." Rikki had pointed out.

"It is the same." Galatia spoke.

The girls just talked for while. It was getting dark they said their farewell's and went their separate ways.

"Do you really think they would remember us?" Corinne leah asked.

"Cleo said that Belle rose looked familar." Ravina had pointed out, the girls just nodded.

"They're 18, we're 20 they were young of course they don't remember us, we had to stay behind and take over the throne while our fathers live onland with them." Belle rose reminded them.

"So when are we going to tell them the truth?" Ravina asked.

"We're not, well sort of." Galatia said kinda confused herself.

"Belle rose?" Corinne leah spoke.

"Don't worry father's got this. But we will be there when they find out, and once they do we xan be a family again and return to the sea." Belle Rose spoke.

 **Note:**

 **This happens 3 months after graduation. I do not have anything against Lewis i just wanted to put a twist in his and Cleo's relationship. I based their argument off of Max's story of him and Gracie's argument. The character Belle Rose is based off of myself. All the families are royals but Belle rose's family are the main royal mer family, hence the other mermaids Ravina, Galatia and Corinne leah go to her and why she gets the last saying.**


	5. Note

**Note:** **Cleo's step mum is not in this story, nor is Kim but for the sake of this story Kim has now moved in with her mum which leaves just Don and Cleo and as for Sam she is on a business trip in America where she will work with Lewis.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: This will be the first time the girls actually talk to one another underwater.**

 **Chapter Five**

The girls are out swimming. Terry Chadwick, Brian Hartley and Neil Gilbert all went to Don Sertori's house.

In the ocean. The girls were swimming around trying out their knew upgraded power, only Emma could not practice just in case someone would see an ice berg right here in the Gold Coast.

"Wow this amazing." Bella had said.

" I actually can't believe we're speaking underwater...this is so cool." Cleo spoke up.

" Hey guys look who's here." Rikki pointed out into the sea.

"It's Ravina, Galatia and Corinne leah." Emma said.

The girls then started swimming towards them. Cleo noticed that there was someone missing.

"Hey where's Belle rose?" Cleo asked.

The girls looked at one another, then Galatia spoke up saying she had some errands to run.

Back at the Sertori's house.

"The girls powers are now upgraded, what are we going to do next?" Mr. Gilbert had asked.

"Well once i think we are ready, we tell the girls everything." Mr. Sertori replied.

"everything...wow i can't believe this is happening." Spoke Mr. Hartley still overwhelmed by everything.

" Oh it's happening brother, we all knew that we can't stay here forever." Mr. Chadwick replied.

They were brainstorming everything before hand.

They knew that the time had come to take back the throne and rule the ocean again.

"How are we going to go about this?" Mr. Gilbert spoke. Don was smiling, the other men watched their eldest brother with a confused look on their faces.

"With my daughter of course." Don finally replied. The others were still confused.

"The daughter i left to take my throne."

"oh." The three boys finally getting it. Don just rolled his eyes at his younger brothers.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Don spoke up.

The door opened and revealed...


	7. Chapter6

**Note: Don has a secret that he hasn't told anyone and it's has something to do with Sam. He has not told Cleo either. I said she went to America to work alongside Lewis...Well yes that is true, but there's more to the story than meets the eye.**

 **Chapter Six**

The door to the Sertori home opened and in came Belle rose.

"Hello father it's been 13 years since i have seen you. How is everyone?" Belle rose spoke with the spiritual but mature tone.

Her dad and the guys just replied with fine. She stepped into the living room and told them how it was going to go down.

"Was that clear? Or do i need to say it again?" Belle rose asked.

"No it's fine dear we got it right?" Done asked his brothers as he was trying to reassure himself.

His brothers hust nodded as confirmation. They made sure that they knew what they were going to say at dinner.

Belle rose had told them that their daughters would be arriving at dinner so they could inroduce them as their daughter and as the oldest child.

Mr.Gilbert and Mr. Hartley were both having second thoughts about telling their kids the truth. What would their wife think of all of this?

"Terry would like to have dinner here tonight? Maybe there's a way we can tell them both." Don daid with a soft tone.

"That would be great thanks Don. I actually gave nothing to come back to there's only me and Rikki . Neil has a wife and son and Brian has his wife and you have Sam." Terry spoke what he thought was true.

"Not anymore." Don said looking down at the floor with teary eyes. Terry's eyes widened and felt his older brothers pain.

"What happened? Does Cleo know?" Terry asked him.

" I told her the truth, that's what and she said she needed some space so she took the job offer she got from America. Just last week i got these." He gave Terry the long browm envelope.

Terry opened it then opened his arms for his brother to be comforted by.

At the moon pool.

The girls were now at the moonpool.

"That was fun." Cleo and Bella spoke.

"I can't believe we stayed underwater for almost three hours." Emma said head popping out of the water.

"It's almost dark out we should head back." Rikki said. The girls nodded in agreement. Once on land they parted ways.

When thay arroved home their dad told them that the they will be having dinner as a family.

Terry had told Rikki that Don invited them for dinner, so they headed out towards the Sertori house.

There was a knock on the door.

Cleo opened the door to fond that Rikki and her dad just arrived.

"Dad Rikki and Mr. Chadwick are here." Cleo told her dad.

"Dad's just getting dinner ready, he wanted to make it himself today." Cleo told Rikki.

"I'm going to help him." He kissed Rikki on the forehead.

"Do you think Emma and Bella are going through the same thing? The whole family meal thing? although me and my dad was invited to your dinner." Cleo just replied with a shrug. They started watching tv while their dad's cooked.

Emma's house.

"The reason why i asked for this dinner was because i have something to say." Mr. Gilbert told his family.

"Your not divorcing mum are you?" Elliot asked hoping he was wrong. Lisa Gilbert , however looked at her husband worriedly making sure that her son was wrong.

"No of course not." Neil replied. His wife relaxed. He was now wondering she would react when he tells her the truth he's been hiding for the past 20 years.

"Then what is it dad?" Emma asked.

"Now i know you maybe mad at me about this but it's the truth." Neil said feeling nervous.

Emma could tell he was nervous. Elliot wasn't really sure what was going on.

"Spit it out already Neil." His wife told him.

"Ok. Emma. I know your a mermaid. I knew since you were born."

"Neil stop it this isn't funny at all." His wife said interrupting him Emma just looked at him speechless, even Elliot didn't know what to say.

" Emma you don't have to listen to this garba-." But she was interrupted by Emma herself.

"Go on dad explain more." She finally spoke.

"You might wondering if your friends are going through the same thing as you right now, well that's because they are. We asked our healer to put a spell on you girls making sure you wouldn't become mermaids, but what we didn't know was that would be broken by the full moon. I am actually from Mako Island our parents separated us into the sea and we each would rule apart of the ocean. My parents were King Triton and Queen Athena Our older sister was married off to a human she was in love with. Me and my brothers ruled the kingdoms until we found true love, we did that was when we all had our first born, but their mothers died at birth. That same year i met your mother and fell on love with her, then we had you, a few years later we realised we could not go back since we fell in love with a human so i put my 7 year old daughtercon the throne, she would be 20 by now." That was all he said for now wanting to hear what they think.

"Is there more to the story?" Emma asked, her dad nodded.

"So what's the rest of the story?" Before Neil could answer Elliot had asked if he was one as well, sadly he is not. This only happens the first born child of a human and a mer.

Then the doorbell rang. Neil asked Elliot to get that. In came in Ravina.

"Ravina." Emma said.

"What are you doing here?"She asked trying not to sound rude.

"Emma. Ravina is your sister." Neil blurted out. Ravina giggled a little knowing her father didn't mean to spit it out like that. Emma just stared at Ravina. _Ravina...Ravina?...RAVINA!!!_ All of a sudden Emma remembered.

"Your the girl from my dream." Emma said out loud _That sounded better in my head_ she thought to herself.

"Your getting your memories back." Neil said.

"You have met her from time to time, but stopped because i couldn't always take you to her in the ocean." He said to Emma.

Emma was processing everything? she, Cleo and Rikki did once asked themselves 'why us?'

 _oh no Cleo, Rikki and Bella._ "What about Cleo, Rikki and Bella?" Emma questioned her dad and Ravina.

Her dad spoke first saying yes they were and still is involved with all of this, that is when Ravina tells the rest of the story.

"Our dad, Mr.Hartley, Mr. Chadwick and Mr. Sertori are the brothers Mr. Sertori was the oldest out of the boys and the most powerful, he was to replace Grandpa Triton as the King of Mako once he died which he did 20 years ago. Mr. Chadwick was King of Triton's reef. Our dad was the King of the Trident's Cave and Mr Hartley was the king of the Mangrove Forest."

"Wow so that basically means we are royalty." Emma said with a imaginable look.

Bella, Rikki and Cleo are just about to get thsame experience as Emma just have.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

At Bella's house.

Someone rings the doorbell.

"I'll get that." Mr. Hartley said getting up to get the door. Bella and her mum had a confused look wondering who that could be.

Mr. Hartley walked back in...alone.

"I would like to introduce someone. Come in." Mr. Hartley said looking back at the girl gesturing her to come in.

"Corinne leah." Bella said.

"What are you doing her?" Bella question the older girl.

"Care to explain?" Mrs. Hartley asked her husband concerned.

"Bella, Corinne leah is your older sister...My daughter." With that said both Mrs. Hartley and Bella looked surprised at the girl and what Brain has just said.

"But...I don't understand.How come i've never heard of her?" Ariella asks her husband.

"She is my daughter from my previous marriage." Brian told his wife. Ariella looked hurt.

"You see Bella, when Corinne leah's mum died i fell apart, i left her with my right hand man until i could pull myself together. When i did that was when i met your mother and fell in love with her. Then we had you. Whenever your mum was away i'd take you to the sea and meet your sister."

Bella was speechless, but her mum, however had plenty to say.

"Wait...Right hand man? You took our daughter to the sea? What the hell are you talking about?" Her mum said confused as ever and furious.

"I'm a merman, infact i'm a King." Was all he said

"So that means you know..." Bella finally spoke.

Her father nodded, that now confirms he knows his daughter is a mermaid.

At Cleo's house.

"How do you like your food Rikki?" Don Sertori asked.

"It's good thank you Mr. Sertori for inviting us." Rikki said gobbing her food.

"Anything for a brother of mine." Don replied hoping Cleo and Rikki got the hint. They did. Cleo and Rikki gave each other confused look.

"Dad? what did you mean by that?" Cleo asked her dad with curiousity.

Don looked at Terry and he nodded in confirmation.

"Girls we have something to tell you." Terry told the two puzzled girls.

"Ok?" Both girls replied.

"Terry and i are related, we are also related to both Emma and Bella's dad., we are all mers and we know you are too. Our parents were King Triton and Queen Athena. We were born on mako. we had our first kids but left when we had you with a human. Only the first born would become a mer so we got someone to put a spell on you four girls, but the spell broke once you went into a moon pool on a full moon." Don told his daughter and his niece.

"So that means your prince's?" Cleo asked.

"No we're kings, but we stepped down once we fell in love with a human. you mothers that is. We put our 7 year old daughters on the throne." Terry spoke.

The girls just stared at them not knowing what to say next. They didn't have two.

"It's open!" Don told the people behind the door.

In stepped two familiar girls that both Rikki and Cleo has already met.

"Galatia?"Rikki sounded surprised.

"Belle rose?" Cleo said, also sounding surprised.

Cleo and Rikki just looked at their dads in astonishment.

"Rikki, meet your sister, Galatia." Said Terry.

"Cleo meet your sister Belle rose." Don told his daughter.

Both girls were gobsmacked. Don looked at his brother. He gave him the _'you have to tell her look'_ Don knew he had to tell her.

"Cleo listen it's just us now and we have to return to the ocean, you girls are now 18. You have a choice of returning with us or you can stay here onland living by yourselfs. We weren't suppose to tell you anything until your 18 and now you girls are." Don said.

Cleo looked confused _just us? What does he mean just us? What about Sam?._

"What do you mean just us, what about Sam?" Cleo asked her dad, his face softened and looked hurt. Cleo felt a dagger in her.

"I told her the truth, she said she needed time so she took the job in America and is now working alongside Lewis. Just a week ago i recieved an envolope. She's divorcing me. She already signed it. The only thing left is my signature." Her dad said heartbroken.

After dinner Rikki and Terry had gone home and Cleo was in her room. She laid there thinkng about what her dad had said. _I have nothing here, Kim's gone to mum, and now Sam is leaving and Lewis is no longer in my life, i mean there's university but..No i'm going with dad that's final, just have to tell the girls tomorrow. Yeah._

Cleo thought to herself.

Cleo drifted to sleep knowing her final decision. Why will the girls say? Have they decided yet?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning all four girls woke up in their separate homes remembering what happened the night before. Cleo already made her decision it was down to the other three girls if they were going to leave or stay.

Gilbert's House.

Emma could hear her parents arguing from her room. This was the first time her parents had ever argued.

"No you are not taking my daughter away from me!" An outraged Mrs. Gilbert shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not making her it's her decision." Neil told his wife.

Just then Emma came down knowing she's gonna be dragged into the argument. She already knew she has to say something since they're arguing about her.

"Can you two please just stop. I've already made my decision." She said annoyed.

Immediately both her parents stopped arguing.

"So what's your decision?" Neil asked in a calm tone.

"Mum i'm sorry but i'm going with dad i'll still come and visit you and Elliot but i just need to be somewhere where there are people like me." Emma explained.

Her mum understood, she knew she can't stop her.

However for Bella's parents it wasn't that easy, most likely because her mum left in the middle of the night leaving a note saying she can't stay with a bunch of liars and she won't have it. Both Bella and her dad cried over this but knew one thing if her mum can't handle the truth, then there's no point in having her around.

"So i guess this means i'm going to the sea with you." Bella said still crying.

"Hon, you don't have to come if you don't want to you are 18." Brian pointed out. Bella gave her dad the ' _no i'm going and that's final'_ look.

Rikki's House

Rikki was still taking everything in. She doesn't have a mum but she has an older sister, that part is still new to her. She was happy to have a relative, but still hadn't decided if she wants to leave.

"You ok?" Terry asked worried.

"Yeah i'm fine. Still deciding though." He knew he couldn't force her.

"Dad? Is this the real reason mum left us?" Rikki asked.

Terry sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry she took all our money and left a note saying that she would never marry a freak like me and since she had a child with me she knew you would be like me. She said she doesn't want a demon child with a freak like me."

Rikki felt sorry for her dad so she gave him a warm comforting hug.

Rikki knew she couldn't stay but she couldn't leave her friends behind. _I wonder if the others have decided_ Rikki thought to herself, she knew she had to talk to them before making a decision.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

At the moon pool.

"You really think that they're just gonna leave everything behind?" Asked Galatia.

"I don't know, it isn't our decision it's their's, just give them time maybe then they'll know what they want." Belle Rose replied.

They know that they can't force their own sister's, but they can support them.

At Rikki's Cafe.

"Your leaving?" Zane said upset and surprised.

"Yeah i need to be with my own kind, but i will come and visit, that is if you still want to be with me." Rikki replied.

Zane was still taking it in that Rikki is leaving to go stay with her own kind, he doesn't want to leave but he understands that she needs to do this, so he just nod's to Rikki in confirmation.

He knows that if he wants to keep his relationship with her this time, he just needs to learn that being a mermaid no. A _royal_ mermaid is to help and support her.

He's learnt his lesson and he's not letting her slip away again. At least she will visit.

Rikki called the others and told them she needed to talk.

"Let's meet up at Mako." was all she said before ending the call. She kissed Zane then was on her way to Mako.

At mako.

"Did any of you get the mako talk by your dad last night?" Cleo asked the girls. They nodded.

"So have you guys decided?" Emma asked, again the girls nodded.

"So..." Bella spoke.

"I'm going." All the girls said in unison.

"At first i was going to decide by talking to you guys but then i remembered that my dad needs me and i still need him." Rikki told them.

"You do know you can stay right?" Emma said.

"I know but i feel like i need to be around my kind and not be afraid of every single drop of water like we used to." Rikki replied. They understood where she was coming from.

"We should probably tell our dads." Cleo pointed out.

"They're at my house." Cleo said. They then swam back to shore to share the news.

At Cleo's house.

"We're here." Don heard his daughter Cleo. From the tone in her voice he knew what they are here for.

"Living room." Was all he said. Once the girls entered the room all eyes were on them. It was silent for 3 minutes. Then Emma spoke first.

"I'm going." She blurted out.

"So are we." The other three said in unison.

"Ok we leave tomorrow. Cleo you should call Lewis and try and make up we don't want you to leave on a bad notice." Her father said. She just nodded knowing she has to sort things out before leaving.

That night instead of calling Lewis she skyped him instead. Lewis actually answered looking confused.

"Hi." Was all said looking down.

"Hi. Um i just wanted to make sure if we're ok." She replied. He just nodded.

"Listen i just learnt that my dad including Rikki's, Emma's and Bella's dads are actually related. They're all brothers and they are merman. _Royalty_ merman. And they have to return to resume as king. So that means i'm leaving." By the end of her speech Lewis was upset she had to leave but understands why.

With that they ended the call and went to bed.

Bella's House.

"Yeah i'm sorry Will." Bella was on the phone to Will explaining everything. He moved back in with his parents since they finally settled down in Pennsylvania.

Emma's House.

"So how did Ash take it?" Her dad asked.

"He was upset but he understood why i have to go, but i told him i'd visit." Her dad was please that she was ok and not upset by a break up.

She texted the girls letting them know she told Ash. They all said they told their boyfriends. But Cleo was silent the whole time.

 _I talked to Lewis._ She texted them.

 _i'm sorry._ both Emma and Bella replied.

 _At least you mended things with him._ Rikki told her.

With that they all went back to bed.


	11. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

They all said their goodbyes to their remaining family and friends. They headed to the ocean getting ready to leave.

Rikki looks back and smiles knowing she will never forget the adventures she had on land and can't wait to start a new one. In the ocean with her friends.

"Ready?" Don asked the girls.

"Ready!." All four answered in unison.

"Where's Belle-Rose and the others?" Cleo asked noticing they weren't there.

"oh they already left." Mr. Gilbert replied.

"Alrighty then...Let's go" Brian Spoke.

With that said all eight of them jumped into the sea and four golden tails appeared along with four blue tails swimming in front of them.

"Woah!" was all rikki said.

They then followed their fathers. But noticed they stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Cleo asked her dad.

"No we're just waiting." Was all Don said.

Then out of nowhere a big golden gate with the triton symbol appears and opens. Don swims in first then did the other fathers. The girls then followed in.

"Woah! this is amazing" Bella blurted out.

Then the merpeople stopped and looked at the kings and their daughters and bowed down.

"Welcome back your majesties." Said a mer swimming up the the kings.

"Girls this is our right handman. poseidon." Neil pointed out.

The girls were speechless. They were just amazed at what they just swam into.

"You girls ready to live the royal life?" Brian asks.

The girls just nodded. The dads just watched their daughters chuckling and happy.


	12. Note (09-16 01:10:14)

**Note:** **This is the en** **d of this fanfiction but i will make a new one on their life under the sea. Please let me know if you would like a prequel to this.**


End file.
